London Buses route 91
London Buses route 91 is a Transport for London contracted bus route in London, United Kingdom. The service is currently contracted to Metroline. History Today's route 91 commenced on 10 October 1992 as a daily route between Crouch End and Trafalgar Square, as a replacement of route 14A and part of route 30. This was the fifth time, the number 91 had been used as a route number on a London motor bus route. There was some speculation at the time, that the choice of route number was not accidental and was in fact connected to the two separate parts of the route; (Ex14A) Crouch End - Kings Cross and (Ex30) Kings Cross - Trafalgar Square, which had been been traditionally served by the 14 and 77 routes respectively and which when added together make 91. In 1997, the route was then awarded to Capital Citybus, now part First London, and new Volvo Olympians were ordered. 2002 saw new TNs (Dennis Trident 2/Plaxton President, as well as existing TNs cascaded from other garages) to convert the route to low-floor operation. On 7 February 2009, the route was passed to Metroline with Alexander Dennis Enviro 400s introduced. On 6 February 2016, the route was retained by Metroline. On 9 May 2016, brand New Routemasters were introduced. Current route Route departing Crouch End * Crouch End Elmfield Aveune * Tottenham Lane * Crouch End Broadway * Crouch End Hill * Hornsey Rise * Hornsey Road * Tollington Road * Holloway * Camden Road * Caledonian Road * Caledonian Road Station * Caledonian Road for 'Caledonian Road & Barnsbury Station' '' * King's Cross Bridge * Gray's Inn Road * 'King's Cross Station' * Euston Road * Churchway * Grafton Place * 'Euston Station' * Eversholt Street * Upper Woburn Place * Tavistock Square * Upper Woburn Place * 'Russell Square Station' * Southampton Row * 'Holborn Station' * Kingsway * Aldwych * Strand * 'Charing Cross Station' * 'Trafalgar Square' Route departing Trafalgar Square * 'Trafalgar Square' * 'Charing Cross Station' * Strand * Aldwych * Kingsway * 'Holborn Station' * Southampton Row * 'Russell Square Station' * Upper Woburn Place * Tavistock Square * Upper Woburn Place * Eversholt Street * 'Euston Station' * Grafton Place * Churchway * Euston Road * 'King's Cross Station' * York Way * Wharfdale Road * Caledonian Road ''for 'Caledonian Road & Barnsbury Station' '' * 'Caledonian Road Station' * Caledonian Road * Hillmarton Road * Parkhurst Road * Holloway * Seven Sisters Road * Hornsey Road * Crouch End Hill * Crouch End Broadway * Tottenham Lane * 'Crouch End' ''Elmfield Aveune Previous route 91s in London The route number 91 had been used four times prior to its current use. *Between 1912 and 1913 for a daily Ealing Broadway station Kew Bridge (Star & Garter) route via Brentford. *In 1919 for a daily Hammersmith*, Finsbury Park station* Leytonstone (Green Man) route via Shepherds Bush, Notting Hill Gate, Bayswater, Warwick Avenue, St John's Wood, Albert Road, Camden Road, Holloway, Stamford Hill, Clapton, and Leyton. * Termini varied. *Between 1924 and 1934 for a Liverpool Street station Willesden night route via Strand, Marble Arch, Harrow Road and Harlesden. *Between 1934 and 1991 for a daily London Airport Central*, Hounslow West station*, Cranford* Wandsworth Bridge route via Hammersmith. * Termini varied. There were also: *In 1919 a Sunday Finsbury Park station Woodford Bridge (Crown & Crooked Billet) via Stamford Hill, Clapton, Leyton, Snaresbrook and South Woodford route 91A. *Between 1934 and 1938 a daily Barking Barkingside via Ilford Tram route 91. See also * List of bus routes in London * First London External links * Transport for London * London Bus Routes Fotopic * London Bus Routes * Full timetable 091, London buses route 091, London buses route 091, London buses route 091, London buses route 091, London buses route